Pokébusters
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: ¿Cómo actuarían los Cazafantasmas contra un Garchomp? Yo también me lo pregunté. Originalmente escrito para un concurso, luego reposteado en mi blog y rereposteado aquí.


Dentro de un edificio casi en ruinas en el interior, donde las luces se prendían y apagaban repetidamente, Ray corría siguiendo el rastro de un fantasma poseedor.

El espectro había tomado el cuerpo de un pokémon, un Garchomp y era ahora altamente destructivo.

-Ray, responde Ray –se escuchó una voz que provenía del intercomunicador

El Cazafantasmas tomó su intercomunicador, estaba jadeando debido a todo lo que había corrido.

-¿Qué ocurre Spengler? –preguntó, intentando guardar compostura

-Esa lagartija gigante nos ha atacado, eso es lo que ocurre –escuchó de parte de Winston

-Ha herido a Peter y lo dejó inconsciente –continúo Spengler

-Peter nunca ha sido muy consciente que digamos… Eh, ¿en qué parte del edifico están?

Se escuchó entonces un gruñido; Winston y Spengler intentaron atacar con los Proton Packs.

Al parecer, para Ray, estaban fallando miserablemente. El ruido de la batalla cesó repentinamente, dejando un silencio inaguantable, y segundos más tarde, se escuchó el rugido de un gran dragón alejándose.

-¿Winston? ¿Egon?

Había perdido la comunicación con ellos.

Ray tomó firmemente la Neutrona Wand de su equipamiento y comenzó con una temerosa caminata, mientras esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien. Era de las pocas veces que tenía tanto miedo.

Había avanzado unos metros más, y fue ahí cuando se desplomó debido al peso del equipo que llevaba en la espalda.

Mientras descansaba, escuchó un ruido que se acercaba. Eran pisadas. Tomó la Neutrona Wand para atacar. Apuntó hacia donde vio una silueta, mientras las luces del edificio chispeaban.

Cuando la silueta se acercaba hacia él, Ray disparó el limo verde a aquel perfil, que intentaba casi desesperadamente evadir sin éxito la baba verde que le caía encima.

-¡¿Qué es esta sustancia tan desagradable? –gritó alguien mientras el limo le caía encima

Ray detuvo el ataque y se levantó, intentó fijar su vista en la persona que apenas había llenado con limo.

-¿Qué hace una persona aquí? –se preguntó mientras se acercaba, aún sosteniendo su Neutrona Wand

-Asco… estoy lleno de un extraño líquido verde… parece baba de Shellos…

-Lo siento mucho –parecía tranquilo ya que no estaba solo –Creí que era la cosa esa que estamos buscando –se disculpó mientras observaba como aquella persona intentaba limpiarse

-Esta gabardina estaba limpia… y costó mucho coserla y quitarle las manchas de sangre…

-Disculpe, en serio… y quisiera poder ayudarle, pero estoy intentando atrapar a un ente Clase 4 que ha tomado un cuerpo ajeno, además de que ha atacado a mis amigos

-Así que conjeturo que usted también está buscando algo. La cosa que estoy buscando se llama Garchomp. Parece un dragón, es de color entre azul y morado, mide como dos metros…

-Es la misma entidad física que el fantasma que busco posesionó… señor, necesito que me ayude a encontrarlo. Es muy importante, no sabemos qué daños pueda causar esa enorme criatura…

-Cuando vi a Garchomp logré instalarle un chip localizador bajo la piel… claro que me atacó y…

-¡Pero claro! El Medidor de P.K.E.

-¿El medidor de qué?

Ray entonces tomó un extraño aparato que comenzó a emitir un ruido mientras en la pantalla se encendían luces verdes, naranjas y rojas y se extendía conforme examinaba el área. El Medidor de P.K.E. indicó de pronto un gran aumento de energía piscoquinética, y Ray caminaba lentamente siguiendo las indicaciones de su aparato.

-¿Esto para qué sirve? –preguntó la otra persona

-El Medidor de P.K.E. nos permite encontrar a un fantasma… y justamente es lo que estamos buscando… -Se detuvo, parecía recordar vagamente algo –Usted dijo que había instalado un chip localizador bajo la piel de… esa cosa… ¿dónde consiguió ese aparato?

-Yo soy un detective. Estoy tras la pista de Garchomp. Hace días escapó de un laboratorio donde trabajaban con él. Terminó destruyendo gran parte del laboratorio –miró al Cazafantasmas, su atuendo le parecía extraño -¿Qué es usted? ¿Un bombero o algo así?

-No, un exterminador… además eso no le que yo le pregunté sobre su trabajo…

-Según esta cosa –dijo el detective mirando la pantalla de un localizador –Parece ser que está en el piso de abajo

-Espero que no haya derribado las escaleras…

-Podríamos usar el elevador

-Señor, como usted puede ver, la infraestructura eléctrica falla mucho en este edificio, así que usar el elevador sería imposible y/ó peligroso. Vaya, se necesita mucho cerebro para ser un detective hoy en día…

-Actualmente… -hizo una leve pausa para responder, miró a los lados y luego continúo -Sí…

Ray y este aparentemente inteligente detective bajaban por las escaleras; y llegando al piso de abajo escucharon cerca de ellos un gruñido.

-El maldito debe estar cerca… -comentó Ray mientras miraba a su alrededor con sus Ecto Goggles puestos

-¡Hey! Señor… –el detective observó la etiqueta con el apellido de Ray –Señor Stantz, evite las malas palabras

-Oh… -miró con cuidado las paredes –parece que nuestro amigo ha estado luchando contra ese monstruo…

-¿Se refiere a su "fantasma"?

-No, me refiero a su… Gar… Gar…

-Garchomp

-Eso mismo. Si usted ve, este lugar tiene claras marcas de que nuestro querido amigo ha estado luchando mucho…

-¿Se refiere a Garchomp?

-Eh… no, me refiero al fantasma. La cosa esa ha podido expulsar al fantasma por unos momentos, pero al parecer ha sido re poseído…

-¿Y que sugiere que haga?

-Eh… pues no sé. Podríamos intentar rodearlo, pero usted no tiene el armamento necesario, y un dardo tranquilizante no servirá de nada

-Suerte. No tengo ningún dardo tranquilizante

-En serio, mis respetos para el idiota que lo contrató…

-Sr. Stantz, ¿qué dijimos acerca de las groserías?

Ray sólo se limitó a ver a su acompañante con una mezcla de exasperación debido a que el tipo que lo acompañaba no era cómo creía que los detectives eran. Mientras Ray pensaba que era lo que había hecho para merecer tal castigo, Garchomp salió de la nada, abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡Intente detenerlo con algo! –gritó mientras forcejeaba con Garchomp

-Garchomp… por el poder que me confiere la Policía Internacional, ordeno que dejes de atacar a ese hombre en seguida

-Hey, eso me pareció conocido

Garchomp arremetió de nueva cuenta contra Ray, esta vez rompiendo con su larga cola en un ataque de Dragon Rush su Neutrona Wand, dejando inservible el Proton Pack.

-Bien, gracias señor detective ¡Ahora estamos oficialmente fuera del negocio!

-¡Yo no diría eso! –la voz tan molesta fue reconocida por Ray

-¿Peter?

-El mismo Venkman. Muchachos, esta lagartija prehistórica nos debe una disculpa. Y como sabemos que los reptiles no hablan ¡hagamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer!

-¡Disparen ahora! –gritó Winston

Ray, Egon y Peter miraron a Winston con extrema peculiaridad.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Siempre quise decir eso –contestó Winston

-¡Ya escucharon, hay que llevar a esta lagartija de vuelta al zoológico! –gritó Peter

Peter, Egon y Winston dispararon contra Garchomp. El espectro salió del cuerpo de Garchomp casi disparado. Intentó atacar al detective, pero Winston le interceptó y atacó, deteniendo al espectro. Pronto Egon y Peter estaban sometiendo al fantasma poseedor, mientras el detective checaba a Garchomp, quien estaba inconsciente.

-¡Ray, saca la trampa! –le ordenó Peter mientras tenían inmóvil al fantasma

Ray se apresuró a sacar la Ghost Trap y a activarla. Al estar abierta, Peter, Egon y Winston enviaban al fantasma directo a la trampa, quién sin mucho esfuerzo entró. Ésta al tener dentro al fantasma se cerró sola, y así se daba por terminada la persecución.

-Suerte que estábamos cerca. Imagina que te hubiera ocurrido si hubiéramos seguido dormidos –dijo Peter a Ray, mientras el último levantaba la Ghost Trap

-Si Garchomp los golpeó… ¿cómo es que están tan bien? –preguntó Ray

-Bien, la cosa es que sólo golpeó a Peter. Winston y yo fingimos estar noqueados hasta que estuvimos seguros de que se había marchado –le respondió Egon

-A todo esto ¿de dónde salió esa lagartija? –preguntó Peter, para terminar confundiéndolos a todos

Peter miró a Egon, esperando una respuesta, pero Egon no sabía que responderle. Era uno de esos extraños casos en los que no tenía una respuesta.

-Eso yo puedo decírselos. Esta criatura, Garchomp, es un pokémon. Es un ser vivo, parecido a esas cosas que ustedes llaman lagartijas o reptiles

-Ah, es un mutante, ¿no? Vaya, este negocio aún tiene muchas sorpresas –comentó Winston

-Algo así –comentó el detective –Bien, debo marcharme ya con este pokémon. Suerte en su negocio de… fantasmas

-Y suerte con su trabajo de detective. Espero que su fachada de idiota sea sólo eso –dijo Ray antes de que el detective ser marchara

-Puede apostarlo. Uno no llega tan lejos sin saber qué hace, y, sobre todo, sin saber lo que significa la justicia. Hasta pronto, Stantz

Habiéndose marchado el otro hombre con el pokémon a cuestas, Peter le dio un coscorrón a Ray en la cabeza.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó mientras frotaba su cabeza

-Por apartarte del grupo ¿Qué parte de "no nos separemos" no entendiste? Además, ¡deja de juntarte con hombres extraños! –dijo también, refiriéndose al detective que le acompañaba

-Si debo dejar de juntarme con hombres extraños, ¿no debería dejar de ser amigo suyo también?

-Bah, olvídalo

Reanudaron la caminata hacia la salida del edificio, y cerca de la salida, una rodaja de pan un tanto caricaturesca se apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Ray! ¿Volviste a invocar cosas? –preguntó Peter un poco molesto

-Sólo porque invoqué una vez a un enorme Hombre de Malvavisco no quiere decir que lo haría otra vez

La rodaja de pan los miró fijamente, y luego se abalanzó sobre Egon.

-¡Clamaré venganza por quitarme a mi chica! –gritó el Pan

-¡Egon! ¿Te has comido a la novia de este inocente y pobre pan? –exclamó Peter

-No, propiamente. No recuerdo haber comido algún pan…

De la nada, toda esta imagen se desvaneció, mientras Ash despertaba poco apoco. Estaba en su habitación, con la televisión encendida. Se había quedado dormido.

-Creo que no debo cenar tan pesado… me hace soñar cosas raras…

Apagó la televisión y bostezó antes de volver a domir.


End file.
